The present invention relates in general to containers, and in particular, to a new and useful container package which comprises a plurality of interfitted and interconnected containers each having elongated necks and transverse recesses for receiving the elongated neck of an adjacent container.
Container packages comprising individual interconnected containers each having elongated necks are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,573,595 and 4,570,799.
A significant advantage of both packages is that the interconnected containers together form a polyhedron. This greatly facilitates storage and shipping while, at the same time, lending a clear aesthetic advantage to the container packages.
Each of the containers of each package includes a recess which is shaped to accommodate the elongated neck of an adjacent container. The overall configuration of the interconnected containers, however, remains that of a polyhedron with little or no wasted space.
Other multiple container packages are also known which produce polyhedron or near polyhedron shapes. One example can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,391,834. The packages disclosed, however, have protruding neck portions with caps. This disturbs the smooth planer contours of the package.
A generally cylindrical package configuration formed by nestable containers is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,839.